Time has No Meaning
by asil
Summary: Crossover between Ranma12 and Inuyasha! Sess and Ranma are trading places by accident. Who is Dr. Tofu's younger brother and how does he know Miroku?


_Author's note: just crossing two of my favorite Animes, hope you enjoy. Review or I will send rabid plot bunnies after you._

**A Fight Almost to Death**

Ranma's body hits the wall, shattering the gray bricks with the force of Kuno's sword attack. The eternally lost boy smiles as their opponent slides down to the floor.

"I'll get you for that." the pony tailed boy snarls through his clenched teeth as he glares at Kuno and Ryouga.

"yeah yeah." Ryouga rests his umbrella over his shoulder and tsks at him, "Give up while you still can."

"You wish." Ranma leaps at him, ducking under Kuno's blade.

"You have no chance against both of us fiend!" the swords man yells as he leaps at Ranma's back while the pony tailed boy exchanges blows with Ryouga. The wooden sword smacks into Ranma's back and Kuno hears the subtle sound of ribs breaking.

Ranma yells out in pain and twists away, Ryouga's umbrella catches him in the back of the legs and sends him tumbling to the ground. Ryouga's eyes widen at the blood running out of Ranma's mouth as the martial artist climbs back to his feet.

"Damn you Ranma! Give up." The eternally lost boy yells.

"Admit it, we've won." Kuno echoes glancing worriedly at the smear of blood on his sword.

A feral look appears in Ranma's eyes and he crouches back into a fighting stance. His knuckles are bloody and some of the fingers are obviously broken. He is leaning heavily on his left leg as his right had a deep gash in it, his dark blue pants are stained even darker with the blood marking his footsteps. One hand is wrapped around his broken ribs as he stands facing his two opponents.

"Baka Ningens, Kocha koi!" he snarls baring his teeth and leaps forward. He kicks Kuno in the stomach and his hands swipe at the older boy's face. Kuno slashes his sword in front of himself, it catches Ranma in the side of the neck with a loud crack. Ranma hits the wall again, as he slides down the wall his breathing is raged and obviously forced. 

Ryouga and Kuno stare at him expecting his to stand again, frowning worriedly when he doesn't move. His harsh breathing stops and he remains unmoving with his eyes opened and unfocused, a trail of blood falls out of his ear.

"Ranma?" Ryouga approaches slowly, he kneels beside his friend and rival. "Ranma?" He touches his fingertips to the side of Ranma's neck, "His doesn't have a pulse!"

"What?" Kuno kneels down beside him and replaces his fingers with his own, he waits for a moment, "Yes he does, but it's weak, lets get him to Dr. Tofu." he slips one arm under Ranma's legs and the other under his back, lifting him off the ground.

He breaks into a run until Ryouga yells, "don't jar him you might make it worst." He immediately stops and stares down at the pony tailed boy who's limp body is in his arms face pale and lips tinged blue. Ryouga runs up to him and they walk hurriedly toward the hospital.

"We could have killed him." Ryouga says looking guilty, "and all for a girl he doesn't even want." Kuno looks at him sharply.

"what don't you mean?" he demands.

"don't you know?" Ryouga asks, Kuno shakes his head, "Ranma doesn't want Acane, he never did." This news seemed to be a shock to Kuno.

"Doesn't want her? Then why were we fighting?" Ryouga shrugs and looks guilty at Kuno's question.

"We need someone to blame." he winces slightly as they reach the hospital.

"Dr. Tofu!" Ryouga walks in first. The doctor walks out of his office.

"Oh dear what happened?" he takes Ranma from Kuno and lays him on the table as gently as possible. He checks Ranma's vitals and frowns worriedly at the blood from Ranma's ears, "I've never seen him this bad." The two martial artists look down. Dr. Tofu touches a pressure point on Ranma's neck and the boy starts breathing again slowly losing the blue tinge that shaded his features

"Ranma can you hear me?" Dr. Tofu asks as he starts systematically fixing Ranma's broken bones. Ranma remains unmoving, but his eyes fall closed in unconsciousness as Dr. Tofu gets his supplies and begins cleaning his bloody wounds.

"Who did this to him?" He glares accusingly at the two observers as they look anywhere but him.

"Well um…" Ryouga starts.

"I wish you kids could all grow up and learn that fighting isn't gonna solve any problem." he snarls at them, "one of these days one of you really is gonna get killed."

"But…" Kuno tries to explain.

"Get out!" the boys look startled but immediately head for the door. Ryouga looks back.

"Can you call us when he wakes up?" Dr. Tofu's glare sends him hurrying out the door.

"Oh Ranma what have they done to you?" the doctor whispers to the broken boy.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Ranma looks around the room curiously, his clothes are heavy and he can't feel his left arm, he glances down trying to guess why. A noise behind him causes him to turn and he no longer cares about what he's wearing as he spots the little girl holding a cat towards him and smiling happily.

"CCCAAAAAATTTT!" He jumps a foot in the air and takes off running not noticing the long silver-white hair flowing to his waist.

"Lord Sesshomaru wait!" The little girl calls after him, he continues running full speed ignoring the fact that he is running way faster then he ever has before. He leaps up to the top of a tree and is momentarily frozen with shock as he had been aiming for one of the lower branches. He frowns at the distance to the ground then leaps to the next treetop.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Sesshomaru wakes, 'what an odd dream.' he opens his eyes to find himself on the top of a tree. He blinks, then blinks again. Turning around he spots his castle in the distance, he leaps from the tree top to the ground below and leisurely makes his way toward it.

Rin is quietly crying, her new pet "Al" cuddled in her arms.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru kneels beside her and pulls her into his arms.

"Why'd you run away Lord Sesshomaru?" she asks quietly.

"I don't…I'm sorry Rin." he hugs her tighter.


End file.
